Stem Cells, Cell Therapy, and Bioengineering in Lung Biology and Diseases Cell therapy and bioengineering approaches for repair and regeneration of diseased lungs is a rapidly progressing field with exciting potential therapeutic applications for a variety of lung diseases. Increasing information suggests that cells normally not resident in the lung can be utilized to impair lung injury and also to induce repair and remodeling after injury. In parallel, there has been a surge in bioengineering studies investigating use of artificial and decellularized lung matrices as framework for three-dimensional lung regeneration. The combination of these studies with those utilizing stem cells and/or cell therapies is a promising and rapidly developing direction. These studies have been further paralleled by significant increases in understanding the molecular and cellular events by which stem and/or progenitor cells resident in the lung participate in both lung development and in repair and remodeling after lung injury. We have held five previous conferences at the University of Vermont: July 2005, Adult Stem Cells, Lung Biology, and Lung Disease, sponsored by the NHBLI and Cystic Fibrosis Foundation; and in July 2007, 2009, 2011, and 2013 Stem Cells and Cell Therapies in Lung Biology and Disease, sponsored through the years by the NHLBI through an R13 conference grant as well as by the Alpha 1 Antitrypsin Foundation, Emory Center for Respiratory Health, European Respiratory Society, LAM Treatment Alliance, Pulmonary Fibrosis Foundation, and the University of Vermont College of Medicine. These conferences have brought together relevant leading international investigators as well as interested junior faculty and trainees to debate and discuss issues in this rapidly moving field. These conferences have been highly successful and have both stimulated the field and resulted in a series of guidelines for basic and translation research to be utilized by both investigators and by funding agencies. As studies of stem cell, cell therapies, and bioengineering for lung diseases continues to move at a rapid pace, we propose to again convene the relevant investigators as well as representatives from the NHLBI, FDA, and non-profit Respiratory Disease Foundations to again debate and discuss current issues. A continued focus for the upcoming 10th anniversary conference will again be on rising junior investigators and trainees, particularly women, under-represented minorities, and disabled investigators. As always, junior investigators and trainees (graduate, post-doctoral, fellow) will be particularly targeted for inclusion in both conference discussions as well as in poster sessions. As a continuing feature, trainees will be able to compete for an increased number of travel awards based on blinded review of poster abstracts. The conference is planned for July 2015 at the University of Vermont. Enthusiasm is high among potential participants. We anticipate that this conference will again foster extensive discussion and debate and will significantly guide directions in basic and clinical research of stem cells and cell therapies for lung diseases.